Faster
by imaginationismymuse
Summary: To her it was a mistake; to him it was proof that the woman he loved wasn't dead. In which Elijah discovers who was really behind saving his brother at the end of Season 3.


**I needed some Kalijah in my life so here's a little oneshot from the end of season 3. Enjoy! :)**

**Warning: Lemon! If sex makes you uncomfortable, don't read.**

**- imaginationismymuse x**

* * *

Katherine watched from the shadows as Elijah embraced his sister. Both their eyes glimmered with tears, though only Rebekah allowed them to fall down her face. Elijah, as usual, remained in control of his emotions. It was something Katherine could respect but also something that drove her insane. One never knew what Elijah was thinking, whether he was angry or happy or sad or about to lose control and rip your heart from your chest cavity. It somehow made him more unsettling than even Klaus.

Katherine knew the reason for what she'd done; it had been for him, for Elijah, for the man with control. It had been so he did not suffer the pain of losing his family as she had. That was her reason. She knew this but she would never acknowledge it. She would convince herself, and everyone else, that it had been because _she_ wanted the pleasure of killing Klaus. Otherwise Katherine Pierce – cold, manipulative, uncaring, _strong _– would break. Katherine would lose herself. She would drown in all the feelings she had abandoned all those years ago.

And that could not happen.

Elijah pulled back from his sister and Katherine saw something – confusion, maybe? – cross his face. "Tyler Lockwood is dead," Elijah told Rebekah, and his deep, intense voice set her skin alight, "yet the others still live. How is that possible? I thought Niklaus sired their line."

_Smart Elijah_, Katherine thought with approval.

Rebekah shook her head in response to her brother's questioning expression. "It wasn't me, Elijah. It wasn't Kol – I know that for a fact – and it couldn't have been Finn."

"And it wasn't me." Elijah's brown eyes were solemn, lips pursed. "How are they still alive?"

_That's my cue. _Katherine stepped into the moonlight, a self-satisfied smile on her face. "I think you'll find I can answer that."

Both Mikaelson siblings spun around, both surprised – which was unsurprising – to see her standing there. Elijah's eyes met hers and held for a moment before she forced herself to look away, hating herself for the shivers of pleasure that coursed up her spine. _Get a grip, Katherine._ Rebekah was glaring at her, hate spitting from her eyes. Katherine focused on her, dealing with hate was something she was used to.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm talking about?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Rebekah hissed at her. "What are you doing here, Katherine? Haven't you done enough?" the blonde spat. "If you'd just died five-hundred years ago like you were supposed to then –"

"Now now, Rebekah, is that any way to thank me?" Katherine interrupted. An 'I know something you don't' smirk on her dark features.

"For what?" Elijah spoke for the first time. His voice was tight, barely controlled.

Katherine glanced at him – God, she wanted to run her lips along that jaw of his – and raised an eyebrow. "For saving your brother, of course." Rebekah's mouth all but fell open, even Elijah's eyes widened a fraction. Katherine's smirk grew and she gave a little bow. "There's no need to thank me all at once."

"I wasn't going to," sniped Rebekah when she regained her ability to speak.

"So ungrateful," Katherine exclaimed. "And here I thought we were friends."

"Why?" Elijah asked, sounding uncharacteristically thrown.

Katherine studied her nails to hide her sudden nervousness. "Why what? You're going to have be a little more specific."

"Don't play games," Rebekah snarled. "Tell us why you saved Nik."

"I don't know." She gave a shrug. "I suppose I want the chance to kill him myself. I can't exactly do that if he's dead now can I?"

Her eyes locked with Elijah's once again and an old feeling, one she'd thought lost, burned like an ember inside of her. She dropped her gaze quickly and took a step back; it was time to leave before she did something stupid, like act on her impulse to reach out and touch him. There would be no saving her after that.

"What's the catch, Katerina?" Elijah asked.

That threw her for a second. "What?"

"Come now," Elijah scoffed. "Surely you don't think so little of me as to assume I would believe you did this without agenda."

Katherine didn't want to analyse why his words hurt more than anything Klaus had ever done to her or what made her do what she did then. "You don't owe me anything, Elijah. Consider this a gift."

She turned around and began walking away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, her head chanted to her. It wasn't wrong. She had just opted out of having an Original vampire owe her a favour, something that would definitely have come in handy in the future.

Her retreat was halted when strong fingers encircled her wrist. She looked back and found Elijah standing behind her, an indescribable emotion on his face. His thumb traced a slow circle over the vein under her wrist and her pulse jumped. That simple feeling of the pad of his finger moving over her skin nearly undid her and that terrified her. That such a simple touch could pick apart the lock she had wrapped around her heart.

"Thank you." His voice was low, like velvet. It was a voice he hadn't used with her for over five-hundred years, since she'd been human.

She swallowed hard. "Think nothing of it." Katherine refused to look at him; she wasn't that strong. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of Klaus when he comes round. I doubt he'll call this even."

"Where is he?" Rebekah asked, offering the doppelganger a tight smile.

"The Lockwood's cellar," Katherine replied. "He's in Tyler Lockwood's body."

Rebekah's nose wrinkled. "You put him in that _boy's _body?"

"I'm sorry, Rebekah," Katherine snarked. "Would you have preferred I let him die?"

"Whatever."

Rolling her eyes, she gave her wrist a tug. "Can I go now?"

Elijah, however, refused to release her. The more she tried to leave, the stronger his grip got. The stronger his grip got, the more desperation Rebekah saw filter onto the doppelganger's beautiful face. It confused her. As long as she had known Katherine, heard the stories about her, this little bit of information had never come up. Katherine Pierce's weakness. Humans and vampires alike seemed to believe it didn't exist; that this woman was so hardened and cold nothing could penetrate her walls. Yet, as Rebekah watched this subtle tug of war between her brother and Katherine, she knew that the rumours were false. Katherine Pierce had a weakness; it was Elijah.

And as Rebekah watched her brother, who had hunted this woman for over five centuries, she saw something she had never wished to see. She saw something that Elijah may just leave his family for. That something was not Katherine Pierce but Katerina Petrova, the sweet girl her brother still believed was buried beneath the cold-hearted woman she'd been forced to become. The girl that Rebekah thought she could see pushing through the cracks.

_Oh, boy._

It was time Rebekah took her leave. These two had things they needed to sort out. She hoped they could because as much as Rebekah hated Katherine, she loved her brother. If this girl could make him happy then Rebekah wouldn't judge him too harshly. Oh, she would judge him but she wouldn't hold it against him. Niklaus, however, would not be pleased. Though he rarely was. Rebekah would stand by Elijah on this one though because love was something Rebekah understood. You didn't choose who you loved and you couldn't stop loving them just because someone demanded you too. Even if that someone was an immortal hybrid with a tendency to dagger those who disobeyed him.

"Well, you two clearly have issues. I'll just leave you to it," Rebekah said. "I'm going to find Nik." Which translated into _I'm going to go stall him so you can make up with your bitchy ex-love._

Elijah tore his gaze from Katherine long enough to give her a sharp nod, letting her know that he understood the real meaning behind her words and that he was grateful.

"You owe me, brother," Rebekah said then disappeared into the night.

Katherine listened as Rebekah's footsteps became fainter and her panic rose with every fading footfall. She was alone. With Elijah. Oh God. How had this happened? How had she been so stupid as to let herself get into this situation? She should've just let Klaus die.

"Why?"

She sighed heavily as though he was boring her instead of shaking her to her core. "Why _what,_ Elijah?"

"Don't lessen your intelligence by pretending to be dumb, Katerina," Elijah said coldly. "If you didn't want something, why did you save him?"

Katherine lifted her shoulders. "I already told you that."

"You were lying."

She gritted her teeth and snapped, "Just because you're an Original doesn't mean you know everything."

"You are correct," he said, sounding amused, "but of this I am sure."

Katherine risked another peek at him. It was a mistake. His expression changed as he saw the desperation and below that, the warmth. What she wished to hide. The warmth that flickered in her coffee-brown irises. It was snuffed out almost instantaneously but he got the meaning all the same. Elijah was adept at reading others. That warmth she was trying so hard to hide was directed at him.

"For me," he murmured, sounding a little wonderstruck.

Katherine, like an animal cornered, bristled. "You flatter yourself, my lord."

His eyes narrowed on hers. "Do I?" he challenged.

She scoffed at him. "Why would I do _anything _for you? You and your brother ruined my life."

"You tell me, Katerina."

"Can't you just say thank you and let it be?" She gave her wrist another tug, rolling her eyes when he refused to release her. "Seriously? How old are you?"

Now he was becoming desperate; an emotion he found rather displeasing. "The truth, Katerina."

"I can't." She swallowed hard, jutted out her chin. "I won't."

"Why not?"

"Why do you even _need_ to know?"

Elijah shrugged. "Call it curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she retorted.

The corners of his lips twitched. "I'll take my chances."

Katherine shook her head, sending her curls dancing around her face. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Elijah –"

"Answer the question."

"I can't, Elijah. Don't you see?" She hung her head. "If I say it out loud, I won't be able to deny it anymore."

His voice became soft again. "Katerina –"

"No, Elijah." She began to struggle now, putting all her strength into getting away. "Let me go," she begged, hating herself for showing weakness. "Just let me go. Please. Let me –"

She was cut off as Elijah yanked her against him, seizing both her wrists. Katherine let out a little yelp of surprise, lips parted slightly, eyes flying to his. And she drowned. Drowned in the intense, smouldering brown that was his eyes. Her breath caught. Her struggling ceased. The world around them went quiet, even the wind died down to a gentle breeze.

"I can't," he said after a while, voice quiet.

Her heart skipped a beat. "You can't what?"

"I can't let you go," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, breathing her in. "Not again."

"Elijah," she breathed.

His gaze burned into hers, igniting passions she'd suppressed for over five-hundred years. Things that made her feel _human_. Things that she would regret feeling tomorrow. Things that were found the moment he'd touched her.

"Katerina."

The way he said her name, rolling the r's, was her undoing. The next thing she knew she was in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her fingers fisted themselves in his hair as his lips ravaged her throat, pressing bruising kisses along the slim column. He nipped at her jaw, sliding his tongue over the red mark he created as if to soothe, and she moaned, loving the way her body reacted to his. This was something fresh, something new. A heat she had never felt before.

This wasn't something he had expected. Katherine Pierce had saved his brother. No, he was wrong. Katerina Petrova, the girl who had been hidden under the monster his Katerina had been forced to become, had saved his brother. For him. Now he had her in his arms, could feel her slim, beautiful figure against his, every breathtaking inch. The purring sounds that came from her as he nipped along her jawline, dragged his tongue along her collarbone, bit at the skin in the hollow of her throat, drove him wild. As did the taste of her skin.

He was losing control.

With a feral growl, he slammed her into a tree, causing its whole frame to shudder. Without pausing to see if she'd been injured, his hands ripped the front of her blouse open and delved beneath, marvelling at the silken texture of her skin, at how it heated where he touched. How many times had he dreamed of this? Of feeling her? Of having her? Now he did. _Mine_, was all he could think as his lips crashed against hers, tongues colliding with each other. _All mine._

Katherine gasped against his mouth as his hands closed over her breasts, kneading them through the lace cups of her bra. She arched against him as he tugged at her nipples, spilling hot, cinnamon breath onto his face. She had not known Elijah was so... wild, so passionate beneath his cool, collected exterior. His name slipped from her lips as his lips left hers to fix themselves to her shoulder.

"Elijah." She uttered it like a pray.

He pulled back and found himself stunned. She was glorious. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes dark with lust, lips swollen from his kisses, chest rising and falling as she panted, curls dancing in wild disarray, breasts straining against his hands.

"Elijah." She snarled his name now, nails digging into his skull. "Get on with it."

He chuckled, rolling her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to writhe against him. "Patience is a virtue, Katerina."

Flashing her teeth at him, she reversed their positions, shoving _him_ against the tree. Her lips tracked a heated path down his strong jaw, his throat, until she reached the soft fabric of his dress shirt. She hissed in frustration at the barrier keeping her from what she wanted. His skin. Elijah must have seen the intent in her eyes because he seized her wrists and fixed her with a stern look.

"Katerina –"

Buttons popped as she yanked open his shirt and smirked up at him, eyes playful now. "Oops."

Before he could reply, her fingers began running over the sculpted contours of his chest and she ducked her head to draw her tongue across his collarbone, winding lower down his chest. God, he was beautiful.

Her hands and lips on his skin were his undoing. Just the feeling of her fingers brushing his chest, nails scratching over the surface, and her tongue pushed him into a place of no control. A place he never entered for fear of what he might find. A monster. An abomination. It was a place only _she _could ever incite in him. Katherine chuckled with delight as he shoved her backwards onto the leaf-covered ground. His eyes, black and burning like a predator's, ran over her flushed, exposed skin. It wasn't enough. He needed _more_.

"Clothes off," he ordered in harsh tones.

Her clothes were gone within seconds and once again his eyes grazed over her body, strewn over the leaf-covered ground like a forest nymph. He felt himself harden even more, straining against his slacks. It was not hard to imagine why she used her body as a means to get what she wanted. She was the epitome of seduction, of lust, of desire. To look at her was to want her.

"You turn," she said, breathless.

Elijah shrugged off his clothes, gaze never leaving her body, then he dropped to his knees and crawled over her. He paused to kiss a trail up her thighs, over her hips and up her quivering stomach. His tongue lavished attention on her breasts and Katherine's fingers buried themselves in his hair as she cried out in pleasure, lifting her hips to press against his arousal, seeking release. He groaned at the sensation, a deep, rumbling sound that came from deep inside his chest.

Katherine was blinded by lust. Completely overwhelmed by the heat in ways she hadn't been in five-hundred years. No man had ever made her feel like this. No man but Elijah ever could. She knew that now, or perhaps she had always known but only now did she let herself admit it.

Her hands ran over the hard muscles of his back, feeling the velvet-covered steel. His lips trailed up from her breasts and his tongue toyed along her hollow of her shoulder, nose skimming her neck as he breathed her in. Katherine dropped her head back when she felt his fangs brush along her skin. _Yes_, was all she could think as his fangs pierced her vein and he took a long draw.

Her blood tasted like heaven, better than he'd ever imagined. He felt her hips brush against his again in a silent plea as she panted his name in his ear. He felt every laboured breath she took, breasts brushing against his bare chest. That contact was the end and the beginning. Consumed by her, he couldn't wait a minute longer. Pulling his head back, Elijah met her lust-filled gaze and buried himself in her tight heat. Katherine tensed beneath him, body tight as a bow, head falling back. He began to move, watching her face. He watched as she writhed beneath him, eyes rolling back, dark curls sticking to her damp face. God, she was beautiful.

"Faster," she whispered, voice hoarse. "Faster."

He was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm also going to use this opportunity to shamelessly advertise my other multi-chapter fanfic _Fast Blood. _It's a DamonxOC. **


End file.
